A Mechanical King and his Angel
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: Sucky title is sucky. Commander has been getting a little lonely, so he kidnaps his enemy to be his companion. The Pig King is presumed dead, and the Commander has all but a few things that are missing in his memories. Of course, with a new king ruling over the Nowhere Islands, a new human chimera, a soldier who kills, a crazy medic, and two part-time soldiers, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night like any other night. Unless of course you counted underground.

"Claus…" a blond pre-teen whimpered as his ginger twin, who was holding his lightning saber towards his brother's throat, raised his arm cannon. Green eyes glared into blue, and the blond felt cold steel connect with the side of his face. He fell onto the cold ground and his vision faded to black.

This boy, the Commander thought, would be an interesting addition to the army. IF they managed to survive. 'Target unconscious. **P**si **U**sing **E**nemy defeated,' flickered across his mechanical eye. 'Needle, 4/7. Released by PK Love. Releases Dark Dragon. Pull Needle?'

"No, not yet…" he said, looking at the blond. Blood trickled out from multiple cuts and where his head had hit the ground. The Commander sheathed his sword and knelt down. One of the cuts was deeper than the rest, and was bleeding heavily. It wouldn't heal quickly, and would surely scar. Though the medic never failed to surprise him.

He flipped the PUE onto his back, and brushed the bloody hair out of its face. There was a laceration under his eye, and the skin was already bruising where the cannon had connected.

"Summon the troops, get them ready and have them prepare the ship."

'Yes, sir. Summoning troops.'

Quickly, a dozen or so Pigmasks came in and saluted. Commander glared.

"Where are the rest of you?"

"Unconscious from their fight with the enemy, sir!" a high pitched voice said from a somewhat tall Pigmask.

"Let's get out of here, then."

Commander picked up the PUE, more careful than normal.

"Sir, what do plan to do with him?" a deeper voice said, coming from a tall Pigmask.

"I think I'll need some company, don't you think?"

A normal, feminine voice came from one. "Yes, sir! That's a great idea!"

"Shut up, Isis."

"Y-yes sir!"

Commander boarded the (ever so tiny) ship and the Pigmasks followed him, Isis getting it back up to the city above.

"Sir! Where is the King?" the same squeaky voice piped up.

"I…have no idea. Best presumed he's dead from his battle with the PUE."

"Oh…thank you sir."

The rest of the short flight was uneventful, and as soon as they got there, Commander walked towards the medic's room. The brunette girl was quietly typing on her laptop when she looked up.

"Hey, Masky," she said, closing her device. Commander cringed at the nickname once again.

"Fix him."

"My pleasure, Masky."

He handed the PUE to the girl.

"Handle him well, Leoandre."

"I will."

The Commander went back to his room, a simple white room with a bed, a side table, and a wardrobe. A black door was on the other side of the room, leading to the bathroom.

He took the heavy helmet off and shuddered as his control system disconnected. He had been told never to remove it by Porky, but since there was the chance he was dead…

He felt the unfamiliar free will come to him, and he felt some memories return to him. The battle with the drago, eating omelets with his mom, helping his dad with the sheep, relaxing in the hot spring, the fire in Sunshine forest, and sleeping with a pillow in which he clung to.

OoO

"Make sure he can't remember anything about this "Lucas" person! I want it so he will fight him mercilessly, and kill him!"

"Sir, that would mean…"

"Disable all memories if you have to! I want it so he can't remember anything!"

"Y-yes sir. I'll go get t-the Eeves… one of them should have the ability…"

OoO

Commander shrugged his coat off, letting it fall to the ground. This newfound power, he thought, would allow him to rule…

A large smirk, something he remembers doing while pranking the girls in Tazmily, came across his pale face and he laughed for the first time in three years.

He pulled on a new shirt, something he had not done in who knows how long, and went back to check up on Leoandre. The medic had her tongue covering her top lip, and was placing a white bandage over the cut near the eye. Her hands were slightly bloody, and her pitch black suit had a bit of blood on it.

"How is he doing?"

"Much better. I have disinfected the wounds, pulled a few stones out of his head, and reduced the swelling on his cheek. Everything has been bandaged. Does this suit you, Masky?"

"Yes, it does. And stop calling me "Masky"."

"Fine then, _Maskers_."

A vein popped up on Commander's forehead.

"Just go get Rose…"

A black haired girl, the same age as Leoandre, with red and gold eyes came in, wearing the same outfit as the medic.

"Rose, make him a chimera."

"What kind?" her deep and unsettling voice said.

"Something a bit more delicate-looking, but still badass."

Rose nodded and blinked, her eyes lightly glowing gold as the PUE was lifted off of the table with a similar glow. Leoandre sighed as she left.

"Sometimes, I worry about her sanity," she said, opening her laptop.

"Says the pyromaniac."

"With pyrokinesis."

Commander rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving the brunette to do whatever she was drooling over again. He saw Rose head into another room out of the corner of his eye, and some Pigmasks on stretchers in the central room. Isis was treating some with herbs, trying to wake them up, while other Pigmasks were helping some up.

He walked over to Isis, who was standing over a rookie, holding a burning piece of incense over his uncovered face. Her orange and pink eyes glowed light pink as she waved it.

"How's it going?"

'Good, sir. Just waiting for him to wake up,' the girl's thoughts said to him.

"Good. I'm guessing Leoandre learned from you?"

'No, other way around.'

"Have fun."

He turned and left, leaving the violet-haired girl to do whatever combination of PSI and herbs she was doing.

He went back onto his room and collapsed onto the bed, snuggling against the soft sheets. Sure, this was the only thing comfy in on the bed, but oh boy, would that change in a few days.

He was disturbed a few hours later when a knock sounded on his door. Rose stood there, leaning against the doorframe, yawning.

"He's done. You wanna see him?"

"Yes."

Rose led him into the lab where she had her part time job, where the blond was sleeping in a cage. He was curled up, but loose enough so that you could see his hands.

On his back were pure white wings, pressed close to his skin. 'Probably freezing,' Commander thought. The boy had gained a long, black and white tail. On his fist, though, were claws almost the length of his fingers perched on his knuckles.

"Those claws are retractable, so he can only hurt things when they're out," Rose said. "What exactly are you going to do with him anyways?"

"Simple. He'd be an interesting addition to the army, and I'm getting lonely."

"…"

Rose crouched next to the cage and opened it. The boy inside cringed and began kicking his legs towards her hand, scooting himself farther away. The girl sighed and backed away, motioning to the Commander.

"Sir, you get to try. The first thing I want to try is how his reflexes are working, and that requires getting close to him. I am the only person here able to make Chimeras, and we can always just repair anything he tries to break on you, so…"

Commander had already crawled in there, so that the new chimera was now trapped by mechanical wings and the actual body of the first chimera.

"Come here."

The boy shook his head, now sitting up and fully awake, and backed away as far as he could go. Commander went a bit closer and reached a hand out. The boy growled and clenched his fists. The claws were fully visible now and slid out until you could see the skin stretching.

"Claws, check," Rose said, smiling.

Commander retracted his hand and the boy's hands relaxed, the claws disappearing entirely.

"I promise I won't hurt you this time."

The boy gave a small growl, and his tail swished violently.

"Tail, check… now how are you going to do his wings?"

Leoandre came in at this moment and held her snickers as it happened.

Commander practically lunged for the boy, gripping him in a tight hug. The boy gasped and his wings began flapping wildly, causing a large amount of wind.

"Wings, CHECK!" Rose shouted over the wind. She held her arms over her hair, while her twin sister was watching, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

The blond stopped and his wings drooped, tired as heck. Commander loosened his grip and looked at the tired boy. The boy was crying, tears getting the bandage wet.

"C-Claus…"

Commander quickly silenced him by pressing his finger against the boys lips before giving the boy a few small pats on the head. The boy slammed his head against the Commander's chest, only injuring himself on the mechanical collarbone on the inside. A warm hand kept the boy in the position.

"Shh. Everything's going to be okay…"

'Lies…' Leoandre's voice said. 'I may think this is adorable and all, but he's going to be hurting for a while.'

'And not physically,' Rose chimed in.

'Have fun…'

The twins left, leaving the sobbing boy and Commander alone.

**AAAAAAAllllllrighty then.**

**Leoandre- why do I have a weird name?**

**Because I wanted you to!**

**Commander- please tell me Leoandre wasn't being creepy again.**

**I don't think you want to know…**

**Isis- I'M WIDE A TACO!**

**Rose- why am I related to you people?**

**Isis, Leoandre- :D**


	2. Food for thought

**YAAY CRAPPY TITLE IS CRAPPY!**

**Warnings: Family fluff, some angst, a crazy pyromaniac for a medic, random fandom references, OCs, and some swearing (maybe…)**

It had been a week, and the new chimera was still curled up in the cage he had been placed in after he had been created. Commander had left the door open in case he had decided to come out, but never once had he gone out.

"Come here," Commander said, holding a plate of food and a water bottle to the boy. "I bet you're hungry."

A little whimper came from the boy, but he gradually came closer and took the water first. He drank half of it before looking at the fluffy omelet on the plate. Commander took a fork and cut a piece from it, holding it out to the boy.

The boy was skinny, but well fed. Commander made sure of that. He was in only the same shorts he had been in when he was taken, still as ripped and bloodied as before. His wings had grown a bit dirty, and his tail was slightly grey.

The boy took a bite and had quickly devoured the whole omelet before slinking back to the back of his cage. Commander managed to touch his ankle at the least, earning a shudder from the boy.

"I think you need a name, don't you think so, Chimera 52-1?"

The boy shuddered at the title but nodded quietly.

"Hmm, Tora would be a good name, and so would Emile… maybe Tim? Or maybe-"

"Lucas…My name is Lucas."

Commander blinked at the boy, who simply shuddered and folded his wings tighter against his body.

"Nice name."

Lucas looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Commander grabbed the plate and left, going back to where a certain Pigmask had been annoying the heck out of everyone else as he cooked.

"Daisy."

The white haired man smiled, his green and purple eyes glittering evilly. He slid a pancake onto a plate and added a few strawberries on it before handing it to Isis, who had been waiting.

"Hiya, Commander!" he said, his voice high pitched. "Anythin' new?"

"Yes. Not like I'm telling you though."

"Aw…but I'm a green rank!"

"Doesn't matter."

The man sighed and handed a crepe to Leoandre. She smiled and went to go eat.

"So, how's Chimera 52-1?"

"Good. Still staying in the cage, for some reason."

"Ever tried, oh I dunno, maybe pulling him out while he slept?"

Commander's ears perked slightly and he stood a little taller than before. He turned to leave, taking a small omelet for himself.

"Thanks for the idea. I'll see what Leoandre thinks."

Leoandre had just finished off the last of her crepe as the Commander sat next to her. She smiled and licked her plate.

"Leoandre, I was just talking with Daisy-"

"And you need me to knock Chimera 52-1 out so you can get him out of the cage. Already have an idea, but there is a backup plan in case he wakes up."

"Um…"

"I'll place some tangerine oil next to the cage and let it go into the air. This is a great sedative and very calming. If he wakes up while you're trying to take him out, use this…" she said, handing him a purple cloth. "…And hold it to his mouth and nose. That'll knock him right out."

"Okay then… Sometimes the things you think up are interesting and sometimes terrifying to think of if you were the enemy."

"I know. That's why I love doing it."

He began eating as Leoandre left to set everything up. The omelet wasn't as good as he remembered his mom making them, but still good none the less.

'Thank the dragon that I don't have to fight her. That'd be an interesting battle.'

Isis smiled at him from across the room as she put up her plate.

"You must admit, she can scare the daylights out of any person."

"No kidding."

"Now, let's make sure she doesn't drown or anything like that and we might just live without being haunted for the rest of our lives."

"What."

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

Isis left without another word, leaving a very confused Commander to ponder what she had meant by that. He put up the plate, thanked Daisy, and went back to the room Lucas was in. the boy was asleep in his cage, his tail limp and his wings partially open. Commander laughed.

A burner sat next to the cage, a strong citrus scent coming from it. Next to it was Leoandre, who was staring at the flames from the candle.

"Burn my little one, burn," she whispered creepily. Commander dismissed this, since it was very common for her to do this. He walked over to the chimera and slowly dragged him out. A soft snore startled him, only for him to relax as the boy made this a bit more common. He was able to get Lucas out of the cage fairly quickly, picking him up bridal style.

Leoandre snickered quietly and watched them leave.

Commander went into his new room, which was decorated nicely. A soft bed was in the middle, the black cushions inviting and the fluffy pillows only adding to the soft appearance. He put the boy on there as he went towards the rather large closet. He pulled out a brown jacket with a woolly collar, blue pants, and a white tank top. He folded them carefully with his new mechanical arm, which could easily turn back into a cannon, and set them on his side table.

Lucas gave a rather loud snore, causing the Commander to jump at the sudden noise. He then gave a small laugh and poked the boy.

"GACK!"

Lucas sat up straight, his feathered wings flapping and lifting him up. He panicked and fell back down, causing a bit of laughter from the Commander.

'Geez,' Isis thought as she picked up on the laughter. 'He never laughed before. Must be having some memories coming back to him…'

OoO

"Is the memories gone?"

"Y-yes sir! Medic number 17 has erased the Lucas from the Masked Man's memories! Completely wiped off, sir!"

OoO

Lucas stared at the laughing Commander as the ginger sat down next to him.

"Oh man, that was pretty funny. I'm sorry for scaring you though."

Lucas blinked.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up and into something more comfortable?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Really? I thought you would like a bath after all you've been through. And you'd probably like something a bit more comfy to be in. Especially with your wings and tail."

"I'll do it m-myself, then."

Commander handed him the stack of clothes and pointed to a normal looking door on the opposite side of the entrance.

"Th-thank you."

Lucas quietly went in there, closing the door softly. Commander sat there, looking at the ceiling.

"Can I come in, sir?" a voice said from behind the entrance-door. "I have a suggestion for you."

"Come in, but only for a little while."

Isis came in, her red-violet locks falling in front of her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about Chimera 52-1-"

"His name is Lucas now."

"My mistake, sorry. I was thinking about Lucas, and I think he should go through some training. I mean, you don't have to use my idea, but…"

"Hmm. You're right, I forgot about that."

"Start with his wings and flying, then go into weapons, emergency medical attention, and finally problem solving?"

"Isis, you can be a genius at times. Did you know that?"

"Yes, yes I did!" the girl said, giving a dramatic twirl and skipping out of the room.

Lucas came out of the bathroom then, his wings like snow once again and completely dressed. Commander gained a rakish grin at the thought of the trials ahead, making Lucas begin to back away slowly.

**Well, that's over for the day, ima gonna go take a nap.**

**Rose- and I wasn't in it...**

**Shush, you don't have the Commander looking evilly at you.**

**Lucas- help me...**


	3. Imaginariumsorta

**Blah blah blah. I own nothing. *presses something on ipad***

**Rose- -.-' who you trying to get it to answer this time?**

**Commander, that's who! AND FREAKING ARE YOU KIDDING ME I ANSWERED THIS BEFORE HE IS NOT AN ADULT!**

**Warnings: angsty fluff, a creepy medic, the medic's sister, a fail pun at the end, and plain weirdness.**

**OoO**

Lucas was asleep on the floor, curled in a ball with a fluffy blanket draped over him. Commander sighed and picked the boy up gently before placing him in the newly set up cot.

"Commander," a voice said quietly. Rose opened the door a little. "Oh, I see he's sleeping. I'll go get everything ready for the trial."

She closed the door slowly before backing away from it. 'Man oh man, I'm praying Leoandre isn't gonna find this.'

Commander went to go shower, placing his jacket on its hook. Lucas opened one blue eye, clenching the white cloth around him until his claws poked out a little. His wings pressed tighter against his back and he shivered in the chilly room.

His eyes glowed slightly blue and so did the fan as it slowed to a stop. As the room warmed up, he sat up. His hair was still a mess, even more messy than normal since it had dried while he had been sleeping. He looked over at the mirror and cringed as the memory filled his mind.

Commander came out, placing his mechanical arm back into its little joint when he noticed small sobs coming from the shaking form of Lucas.

"You okay?"

No response.

"Lucas?"

Again, just sobs. He walked closer, looking at the form. Curled up, face in knees, arms curled protectively. 'Um…'

'Try comforting him,' Rose's voice said in his mind. 'Don't mind me, just standing guard.'

Commander sat next to Lucas, placing his real hand on the boy's shoulder. The sobs stopped and Lucas stiffened.

"Can you tell me?" 'I think this will work.'

Lucas looked at Commander with reddened eyes and a miserable look etched on his face. He shook his head as more tears fell. A cold-feeling finger brushed one away before Lucas felt himself being pulled towards Commander.

"Shh. It'll be okay. It'll be okay…"

Rose sank down from the other side of the wall against the door. Leoandre teleported nearby and ran up to her.

"What's up?"

"Go get to building your trial. Yours'll take the longest, and we still have to wait."

Leoandre pouted slightly, being a bit of a procrastinator, but ran off anyways. Rose sighed.

"I swear, Leoandre is going to take forever…"

Lucas sobbed, trying to ignore the gentle hand softly massaging his neck. Kind words were drowned out by the noise he himself was making.

"I hope this works…"

A finger ran down his shoulder blade and onto his wing and he shuddered from the touch. Lucas shook his head as the same scene played over and over. Then the scene changed as something warm pressed against his temple. He was in a small meadow of various flowers, with a single tree in the middle. On the tree was bright golden fruits. A figure stood behind the tree, bat wings extended.

"Claus…" was all Lucas could choke out. The figure came out farther from the shadows, a large smile on his brother's face. A few tears ran down both of their cheeks as the hugged.

"D-don't leave me. Not ever again, p-please," Lucas sobbed.

Commander watched the scene without any control over his own form. His "body" held Lucas closely in his arms, sobbing with equal force. Tears blurred the vision, even with the fact that he was looking at it overhead.

"I-I won't, Ryuuka," his body said. Lucas smiled.

"Th-thank you, Kurausu…" the blond said as his eyes closed peacefully.

Leoandre's eyes glowed bright green as she watched the scene in Lucas' Imaginarium. A bit of smile formed on her face.

OoO

"Medic 17?"

"Yes?"

"What about the Imaginarium? Will he be able to remember if it connects with another?"

"Slowly, or maybe not. Depends on how he reacts."

"What about "Lucas"? how will that affect him?"

"No. effing. Clue."

OoO

Commander slowly removed his real thumb from Lucas' temple, carefully severing the connection. 'So he knew me? How come I don't remember him?'

Lucas was peacefully curled up against the Commander, his head resting on his mechanical heart. A soft smile was on his lips and his tears had stopped.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'm here."

'Awwwwwwww!' Leoandre's voice said.

'Shut up! You're just a medic, you don't know about this!'

'Ahem. You just proved my point, Maskers.'

'You can be a real bastard, you know that?'

'Yes, yes I do. And I got a sword to prove it!'


	4. This is why we can't have nice things

Leoandre gasped as metal pinned her to the wall.

"What's wrong, _Maskers?_"

"You sure as hell know what's wrong."

"No, I don't."

"You went into my mind. Why?!"

"Heh. Just making sure your programming is still functioning," she said sarcastically.

"Why," he growled, bringing his blade towards her throat. She gulped but smiled cruelly.

"You don't remember much, do you?"

"I do indeed remember a lot…"

"But you don't remember much about him, do you?"

"No, I met him when the Tower fell!"

"Oh really?! Try again!"

The medic's throat was released from the iron grip, but the sword was still held against her throat.

"What do you mean, 'Try again'?!"

"You've seen him before. You've even- oh man that would sound dirty…"

Commander blushed at the thought that she let into his mind.

"You're a p-"

She quickly silenced him by a quick peck on the lips, followed by grabbing his sword and pointing it at his heart.

"You know…we're alone~"

Commander left the room as fast as he could, in which she compared to a hedgehog.

"I knew that would get him out of here. Now, back to my writing."

**OoO**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. It's really just a filler until I come up with Rose's challenge.**

**Rose- O.o Leoandre…**


End file.
